base_turnfandomcom_hr-20200213-history
Matija
thumb|Matija. Matija Studeni je misteriozni beskućnik koji živi u svom stanu na Knežiji. Bavi se snimanjem, gledanjem crtića, i kašnjenjem, a neko vrijeme je radio kao kamerman za HDZ. On je vrlo neuračunljiva osoba, jer se u Primijenjenoj nije učilo računanje. Jako voli cigarete, ali ima šum na srcu i zbog toga će umrijeti 2021. godine i otići u raj, a ljudi iz njegova života će onda shvatiti da je na to mislio kada je stalno govorio da 2021. ide zauvijek u Prag. On voli Dotu, Game of Thrones, i nošenje trenirki poput beskućnika. Ima problem s kašnjenjem, pa zbog toga često koristi bicikl i laži. Tehnički je student na Vernu, iako već godinama nije kročio u tu zgradu. Posjeduje psa Linu kojeg voli i maltretira, i cimera Waneta kojeg samo maltretira. Biografija Rodio se trećeg Studenog 1993. u Zagrebu, jer je zakasnio na rođenje. Odrastao je u obitelji koja mu nije dala da puši i pije, te koja mu je gasila kompjuter na drugom gradu u Diablu. Puno je lagao roditeljima i Wanetu, pa mu je narastao nos s kojim sada može nadljudski njušiti dim od cigareta i prijevare. Dugo je imao zubni aparatić koji mu je pomagao pri disleksiji, pa ga neki ljudi još uvijek vide s aparatićem, iako ga je davno skinuo. Dobar dio života radio je u Foto-Kino Savezu, kojeg je plaćao 4000 kuna godišnje, i gdje je upoznao Bornu i Ivicu. Dobro je da je dobio to iskustvo dok je mogao, prije nego što se Foto-Kino Savez raspao na Foto i Kino 2016. godine. Najdraži filmovi su mu Se7en od Nolanda, Memento od Finchera, i Lucky Number Slevin. Lord of the Rings mu je isto bio najdraži film, ali se to promijenilo kada je pogledao sjajnog Avatara od Nolanda. Matija tradicionalno slavi svoje rođendane u Staroj Savi, nakon čega se ide na piće u Biker's. Matija štedi cijelu godinu za tu proslavu. Od 2015. godine, Matija se osamostalio i sad živi u svom stanu, za koji plaća režije i čeka povrat poreza. Također je tada nabavio posao na HRT-u, koji mu omogućuje da štedi za Vern na koji nije kanio ići jer ima posao na HRT-u. To je paradoks, i on to zna. No, na kraju je dobio otkaz na HRT-u, što pokazuje da je htio imati oboje, a sad nema ništa. Karakter Matija voli poboljšavati istinu, kasniti, i igrati Starcraft. Također voli haustore, pa stoga provede barem 15 minuta na dan u svom haustoru, pogotovo ako ga netko čeka da izađe van. Bavi se kulinarstvom, slavno izmišljajući recept za slanu kavu. Ne pije alkohol ni ne puši travu, jer je uzoran đak. Najdraže piće mu je Bailey's. Njegovi roditelji su uvijek znali da puši cigarete, i iza leđa mu se smijali što to pokušava sakriti od njih. U Doba Primjenjene, znao je slučajno ne pozvati Waneta na kavu kada bi išao sa Silviom, ali odkad su se ta dvojca bili posvađali, stalno ih je zvao skupa na kavu. Onda su se oni ljutili na njega umjesto na sebe međusobno, pa je Matija bio tužan. No to se promijenilo 2013. godine kad je Matija konačno prekinuo sa Silviom. Matija je izmislio Onu facu, koju često koristi kada faila, kao na primjer, kada kaže Base Turn umjesto Turn-based. Također često koristi frazu "Di si bio!", obično kad misli da je pobijedio ili ownao nekoga. Matija će jednom poluditi i ubiti puno ljudi, isto kao i Nixa. Matija živi u neurednom mjestu zvanom "Matijin stan", zajedno sa svojim cimerom Wanetom. Avanture Bio je na raznim putovanjima, kao na primjer u Bosni, Hrvatskoj, i Deliriumu. Sudjelovao je u izradi strašnog istinitog događaja, i borio se protiv sila zla u Diablu 3. Tijekom 2014. nije platio račune pa jedno vrijeme nije imao mobitel, no to nitko nije primjetio jer se on ni inače ne javlja. Piroman je, pa je zapalio vlastitu tenisicu za noći Vatre. Matija je vlasnik slavnog Matijinog bicikla, s kojim je također prošao razne avanture po bolnicama. Posjeduje puno stvari koje prikupio tokom svog života, a većinu drži na svom lancu s ključevima. Voli rođendane, pa je stoga bio na Nixinom, Borninom, i svojem rođendanu. Čest je gost u Trpnju, gdje doprinosi atmosferi zabave sjedenjem u svojoj sobi. Slični članci *Somersby *Putovanja *The Mist 2 Kategorija:Osobe